Défi Krapette (ou délire totalement Mature --')
by Kk-chan and Krapettte
Summary: C'est un défi que moi (Kk-chan) est donné à mon amie Krapette, je lui ai donné les personnages, le lieu et la situation. J'espère que ce qu'elle a écrit va vous plaire ! M pour le lemon à venir ;)
1. Chapter 1

« Gyaaaaa Luffy où est-ce que tu nous a emmené ?! »

A peine quelques secondes auparavant, Luffy, Boa Hanckok, Ace, Marco, Umi et Krapette se trouvaient dans la jolie ville de Loguetown et à présent ils étaient tous dans la forêt l'environnant. Des soldats de la Marine avaient tentés de les arrêter et avaient tiré des balles mais le jeune Monkey avait utilisé « Balloon ». Il enroula son bras droit autour de tous ses amis et lança le bras gauche aussi loin qu'il le pût. Ils avaient donc été expulsés dans la forêt. Les deux jeunes femmes blondes frissonnèrent en disant :

« Mais comment on va rentrer ? Il va bientôt faire nuit !

- Calmez-vous ! On va camper ici et on retournera en ville demain.

- Bien dit Hancloque ! »

Boa rougit et remercia de la tête le jeune homme. Umi sourit à la proposition –plutôt l'ordre- de la dernière femme.

« C'est génial ! Comme quand on était petit ! » s'écria-t-elle avant d'attraper les trois personnes avec qui elle avait été élevée et les serra contre elle coupant la respiration de sa sœur.

La petite troupe se sépara donc pour aller chercher de quoi manger ou faire une cabane. Marco avec Umi, Ace avec Krapette et Luffy avec Boa.

Partons d'abord du côté du groupe « ananas » composé de Umi et de Marco. La jeune femme blonde était surexcitée à l'idée de camper à la belle étoile mais une espèce d'oiseau la retenait par le col, trouvant qu'elle était trop bruyante. Elle commença à bouder et s'assit par terre :

« Oï ! Relève-toi, on doit trouver de la nourriture avant de faire les cabanes !

- Nan, t'es pas assez gentil face de pigeon. »

Il s'abaissa à son niveau et se mit en tailleur.

« Eh bien pourquoi t'es dans cet état le cadavre ? »

Elle s'énerva et se leva aussitôt bientôt suivit du jeune homme. On enchaîna sur un combat façon Sanji/Zorro et Umi perdit.

« Aller, dis à « tonton » ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Mmh… Sale perroquet !

- Bon tu le dis ou je te donne en pâture aux animaux sauvages !

- Tu me promets de le dire à personne ?

- Ou… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le coupa dans son élan.

« J'ai pas à m'en faire, de toute façon ça parle pas les ananas !

- Umi !

- Bon voilà, je crois que je suis amoureuse de Luffy…

- Hein ?! C'est pour ça toute cette histoire ! Quelle gamine ! C'est toujours les jeunes qui sont comme ça…

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis vieux célibataire ? J'y peux rien si Luffy est stupide ! Il ne comprend jamais rien…

- Tu as peut-être raison… Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- O-Oui… »

Elle devint pivoine avant que Marco ne pose une question très gênante.

« Alors tu sais embrasser je suppose ?

- Je crois…

- Me dis pas que t'as jamais embrassé avec la langue ?

- Eh ! Toi oui ? Ca m'étonnerait ! » rigola-t-elle toute seule.

Il regarda la jeune fille de travers et elle répondit :

« Non, ça n'est jamais allé aussi loin…

- Il va falloir te donner des cours…

- Hein ?! Nan mais t'a rêvé la mouette ! Jamais je n'embrasserai un vieux et moche en plus ! »

Une veine apparue sur la tempe du jeune homme.

« Tu m'as pris pour qui ?! »

Ils partirent donc faire un peu de chasse, ils attrapèrent un ours et une biche le tout sans parler.

Du côté du groupe Ace-Krapette : ils marchaient dans la boue. Ace et Krapette détestaient les insectes et bien sur, ils étaient allés dans la partie où se trouvait le plus d'insectes de la forêt.. Les tigres, les ours et autres animaux dangereux ne leur faisaient pas peur mais les insectes étaient leurs phobies. La jeune femme avait peur des papillons, elle disait tout le temps :

« Ca te tourne autour pour rien ! »

Et la phobie du brun était les abeilles malgré qu'il aime énormément le miel.

« Je t'avais dis que cette ruche était habitée Ace !

- Mais y'avait du miiiel !

- On s'en fiche ! »

Après s'être fait attaquer par d'énormes abeilles, ils avaient courus mais Krapette s'étaient enfoncée dans la boue.

« Aide-moi à sortir de la boue, y'a un sanglier là-bas ! »

Il réfléchit quelques temps, après toutes les techniques de drague essayées sur elle, il ne savait pas quoi faire puis une idée traversa son esprit : le chantage.

« Hum… Seulement si tu me fais un bisou !

- Sérieusement ?! Bon, c'est bien parce que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il rigola, heureux visiblement. Puis il l'attrapa par la taille et il grilla sur place l'animal qu'il devait ramener. Menthe, la panthère de compagnie de Krapette se chargea de transporter le sanglier mort au campement. Il souleva la jeune femme d'un bras afin de lui montrait sa force avant que celle-ci ne parte en courant ne voulant plus le voir, il la suivit. Arrivés, ils ne virent pas Luffy et Boa. Umi avait commencé à construire les toits en feuilles et Marco s'occupait des lits pour dormir, tout deux semblaient être gêné. Lorsqu'un cri de Luffy traversa la forêt :

« BOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Il arriva en courant et expliqua tout à ses amis.

« Elle était à côté de moi, elle semblait baver je crois…

- On s'en fout !

- Elle a disparu et je la cherche depuis une bonne heure… »

On laissa le jeune homme à la coiffure ressemblant à un ananas terminer de construire de quoi dormir. Tandis que les autres allèrent chercher Hanckok. Ils suivirent les indications plus que mauvaises de Luffy et commencèrent à la chercher. Krapette marchait seule dans les feuilles mortes qui faisaient cric crac » dès qu'elle faisait un pas. Elle entendit un « pouic », vous me direz que les feuilles ne font pas « pouic » alors elle se baissa pour débroussailler les feuilles mortes sous ses pieds et devant elle quand une main sortir de la terre.

« Boa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les feuilles ?

- Trou… Luffy… Perdu…

- Heu, le trou perdu de Luffy ?

- Mais non, j'ai perdu… »

Krapette releva Boa sortit du trou.

« Luffy quand je suis tombé dans ce foutue trou !

- Eh bien, nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi ! »

Les joues de la jeune femme devint rouges.

« Luffy, s'est inquiété pour moi ? On est presque mariés !

- Ouais, si tu le dis… Bon, on retourne au campement, je préviens les autres par escargots-phones »

La blonde portait la brune sur son dos car elle s'était fait mal aux genoux. Arrivées, elles purent constater que Marco avait fait du bon boulot. Tous étaient revenus suite à l'appel de Krapette et pour passer le temps, Umi avait sculptée des petites figurines en bois représentant chacun des ses amis : un morceau de viande pour Luffy, un serpent pour Hanckok, une flamme pour Ace, Un éclair pour Krapette, une cigogne pour Marco et pour elle-même une faux. Un tas de bois était entassé pour que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs allume un feu.

A suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy sourit en voyant revenir Boa Hancock et cria son nom :

« Hancock ! »

Elle chuchota des mots incompréhensibles avant de s'évanouir tout en bavant légèrement. Marco, le roi de l'indifférence fut égal à lui-même tout en regardant Umi fulminer sur le fait que Boa était trop proche du jeune garçon à la chevelure noire. Elle s'écarta du groupe, tout en faisant un doigt d'honneur discret mais visible seulement par le garçon à la coiffure d'ananas. Plus tard, tous se mirent autour du feu attendant le repas que les deux blondes avaient décidé de faire. Le dîner se passa sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Boa décide de se lever et d'entamer une danse un peu trop sensuelle au goût de la jeune femme amoureuse. Luffy et Ace applaudissaient, Marco rigolait, Krapette s'en fichait royalement et Umi se leva après avoir vu la réaction du garçon au chapeau de paille envers la princesse serpent. Elle était très jalouse, pourquoi se tortillait-t-elle ainsi ? Sûrement pour séduire le plus jeune des garçons présent ici. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa cabane afin d'aller se coucher. Marco la suivit et s'allongea lui aussi dans son lit, ses architectures étaient incroyables : trois lits superposés. Tout en haut se trouvait l'homme élastique face à Hancock, à l'étage d'en-dessous se trouvait Umi face à Krapette et tout en bas était couché Marco face à son ami Ace. L'homme-oiseau entendit la jeune fille pleurait malgré ses efforts pour cacher ses couinements. Elle se confia à lui :

« Marco, tu as déjà était jaloux ?

- Non pas spécialement, c'est à cause de Boa ?

- Oui… Luffy n'a d'yeux que pour elle... Il me faut un plan ! »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

« C'est bon ! Il me faut deux cuillères, de quoi enrouler un cadavre et…

- Oh, oh ! Il faut se calmer ! »

Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

« De quoi vous charlez ? » fit Krapette entre deux bouchées de viande.

La blonde et le jeune brun mirent des coups de pieds synchronisés dans la tête de la jeune femme avant dire en chœur :

« Nan mais on t'a pas sonné toi ! Dégage ! »

Elle se leva et partit en courant de peur d'être une nouvelle fois attaquer. Sa sœur la regarda s'éloignait, songeuse :

« Comment vais-je faire pour lui dire ce que je ressens ? C'est un idiot…

- Eh bien tu peux essayer de le coincer et de l'embrasser juste après ? »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux se demandant s'il avait déjà fait ça.

« Hé cervelle de moineau, as-tu oublié de quoi nous avons parlé tout à l'heure ?

- Mm »

Il réfléchit un instant alors que l'autre soulevait les sourcils se posant des tas de questions. Juste avant qu'elle ne put lui dire un mot, il ajouta :

« Attends-moi ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Marco sortit de la cabane un instant avant de revenir avec son ami Ace qui visiblement avait l'air heureux.

_« Ah ? Boa aussi lui fait de l'effet ? Non, il a une autre idée en tête.» _pensa-t-elle.

Il s'assit face à la jeune femme et regarda Marco qui était resté debout.

« Bon on va mettre nos cours en pratique ?

- De ?

- On va t'apprendre à rouler une pelle ! » s'exclama Marco.

« Avec Ace ?

- Tu préfères le faire avec Marco ? » ricana Ace

« Non non, c'est juste que tu es comme mon frère et que…

- Bon je vous laisse les jeunes » lança Marco

Umi se jeta sur l'homme-phœnix et s'accrocha à sa jambe.

« Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui ! »

Il secoua la tête et sortit de la cabane. La jeune femme blonde se rassit désespéré. Elle regarda gênée Ace qui avait un sourire presque… pervers !

« Alors je suis ton maître et tu m'obéis !

- Ouais… Bon passe les détails, tu veux ! » rougit-elle

« Comme tu voudras ! »

Ace prit la tête de la fille entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il se fraya un passage avec sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde. Umi le laissa mener la danse endiablée alors qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Elle passa ses mains derrière la tête du brun et ferma les yeux comme l'avait fait le jeune homme. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Krapette entra dans la cabane à ce moment, silencieuse, et observait la scène contentieusement, tout en buvant du lait. Aucun des deux amis n'avait remarqué ou entendu la jeune femme et continuaient donc leur débâcle.

« Eh ben moi qui croyais que s'était Luffy que tu aimais ! » sourit elle

Ils se séparèrent brusquement, honteuse d'avoir était surprise à un tel moment, Umi rougie et paniqua.

« Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Krapette, c'est pour Luffy !

- Et Ace tu l'emballes pour ton frère ? Quel coureur de jupons celui-là ! » rigola-t-elle

« Promets-moi de le dire à personne ou je te découpe en morceaux.

- Ah… Parce que t'aime aussi l'autre Trafalgar ? Il te les faut tous ! »

Elle lança un regard noire à sa sœur.

« Tu es toujours là quand il faut pas Krapette… Oust ! » dit-elle accompagné de gestes.

L'autre secoua la tête puis la leva comme si elle était supérieure. L'autre sortit son arme favorite qui faisait peur à son amie.

« Gyaaaaaah ! Naaaan pas la faux ! » cria-t-elle en courant.

Umi regarda Ace nullement gêné de l'apparition de leur sœur. Elle se demandait comment pouvait-il faire pour rester aussi zen. Elle se coucha sur son lit, façon Jésus en soupirant.

« On recommence quand tu veux ! »

Elle frappa son frère avec un coup de poing, le plus fort possible.

« Nan mais ça va pas sale pervers ! »

Il frotta sa main contre sa mâchoire et ajouta :

« Bon alors t'es prête à en parler avec mon petit frère ?

- Je l'espère… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la cabane pour dire aux autres qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher car les nuits étaient froides. Luffy se jeta sur son lit mais il n'était pas très résistant et se brisa. Il tomba donc sur le sol.

« Non mais ça va pas abruti » le cogna Marco

« Désolé…

- Il ne dormira pas avec moi en tout cas ! » objecta Krapette.

« Avec moi non plus petit frère !

- Rêve » fit sèchement l'homme-ananas

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Boa Hancock.

« On ne peut pas avant notre mariage voyons Luffy » pouffa-t-elle.

« Et toi tu veux de moi Umi ?

- Euh… Oui ! »

Marco lui adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus, elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Elle se dirigea vers son lit avec Luffy. Elle s'allongea dos à dos avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que c'était le moment de passer à l'action mais elle avait peur de briser l'innocence de son frère de cœur. Elle se leva doucement et demanda à son frère de venir dehors avec elle. Il s'exécuta et la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… C'est assez important… »

Elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras. Ne comprenant pas la situation, il demanda des explications. Umi souleva sa tête et regarda le jeune homme flou à cause des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle le trouvait si beau surtout quand il souriait. Instinctivement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Il faisait les gros yeux et repoussa son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je… je t'aime ! »

Après avoir prononcés ces mots, elle s'enfuit en courant s'enfonçant dans la forêt poursuivit par Luffy.

Ace décida de mettre sa dernière tentative de drague en marche. Il monta l'échelle pour se retrouver un étage au-dessus dans le lit avec Krapette. Il se blottit contre elle. La jeune femme avait de plus en plus chaud et enleva donc la couverture qui la recouvrait. Puis une petite bosse qui venait de se formait était en train de la gêner dans le bas du dos. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme de feu. Elle le poussa et il tomba au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant qui réveilla Marco et Boa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Ace essaye de s'incruster dans mon lit ! »

Elle lui tira la langue. L'homme-ananas se leva et attrapa les deux jeunes adultes par les bras avant de les pousser dehors.

« Vous n'avez cas vous battre mais dehors ! »

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent leur combat lançant chacun des attaques puissantes.

Luffy poussait les branches qui le gênaient sur son passage avant de trébucher sur quelque chose. Il tomba la tête la première et se rendit compte qu'il était face à une espèce de rocher. Il se retourna et se mit en tailleur. A la réflexion, ce caillou avait une silhouette, une forme féminine.

« Umi ? »

La silhouette se releva et dit grelottant :

« J… J'ai… J'ai fr… froid… J'ai froid ! »

Le jeune homme rigola et la monta sur son dos avant de courir à travers la forêt pour la ramener au campement. Arrivés là-bas, ils virent leurs frère et leur sœur se livrer une bataille violente.

« STOOOOP ! »

Un point enflammé et un plein d'éclair faillirent la toucher. Elle pensa fortement à sa faux qui apparut dans sa main droite, elle tapa le manche au sol et hurla :

« J'AI DIT STOP ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta, même de respirer.

« Vous pouvez respirer bande d'idiots ! Maintenant, je veux que Krapette et Ace vous vous fassiez un bisou !

- Jam…

- TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Elle s'approcha du garçon qui tendait sa joue et au moment de l'embrasser, il tourna la tête l'obligeant à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi.


	3. Fin!

Krapette ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors celle-là elle ne l'attendait pas du tout. Elle songea que même si c'était un mec super narcissique-beau-musclé-chiant-pyromane, qu'il pouvait être doux et attentionné avec elle. Umi partit se coucher avec les autres tandis que Krapette commençais sérieusement à fondre. Elle savait qu'à partir de ce moment, il ne plaisantait pas, tout les autres étaient couchés et c'était le moment ou jamais de voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre ou dans les testicules. Elle glissa timidement une main vers le corps musclé de son assaillant, qui lui sourit et dit:

"Finalement tu m'aime bien on dirait...

-La ferme ou je t'électrocute les neurones qui te restent, répondit-elle en rougissant de honte"

Une main vint se poser sur ses hanches et il força peu le passage pour mettre la langue dans sa bouche. Ils partirent dans un ballet endiablé, mêlant leur respirations irrégulières. Et... VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT CRU QUE JE VOUS DONNERAI LES DÉTAILS DE LEUR VIE PRIVÉE PERVERS ?! (en vérité j'ai pas d'idée ) Bref passons.

Ils se demandaient comment Boa pouvait dormir malgré les secousses et les gémissements des deux jeunes. Ils se couchèrent les bras d'un dans les bras de l'autre quand de succomber dans les bras de Morphée, Ace chuchota:  
>«Je t'aime<br>-compte pas sur moi pour te dire des mots d'amour, répondit-elle sèchement  
>-Bonne nuit mon pikachu-sama<br>-Bonne nuit Ace, grommela-t-elle»

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans le lit de Ace vu que celui de Krapette avait cassé. Le lendemain, Umi se réveilla de bonne humeur et soupira d'aise en levant les bras aux ciel; Luffy, quand à son habitude était de bonne humeur, Marco... Toujours aussi flegmatique, Boa essayait de retenir son envie d'étriper Umi, tandis qu'Ace et Krapette émergeaient doucement. Le grand brun leva la tête et vit ses amis le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
>«Bah qu'est-ce que vous av-»<br>Son regard tomba sur la personne dans le même lit que luit puis vit que lui-même était nu. Il s'habilla en vitesse et réveilla Krapette. Ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner. Après, Marco brula de ses flammes- contre la volonté d'Ace qui voulait le faire lui-même- leurs cabanes. Ils repartirent en quête de la ville, Boa arrêtait pas de coller Luffy, Ace colla Krapette, Umi regardait les papillons, et Marco marchait. Quand, contre toute attente, Luffy hurla de rage.  
>«BOA ARRÊTE!<br>-M-mais qu'y-a-t-il mon chéri adoré?  
>-J'en ai marre que tu me colle comme ça!<br>-Oh pardon mon ange! Fit-elle embarrassée

tant que cela ne brise pas notre amour.  
>-Arrête avec tes surnom débiles, JE NE T'AIME PAS!<br>-M-mais...  
>-J'AIME UMI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE!»<p>

Il s'empara des lèvres d'Umi sous les regards médusés de ses camarades.  
>Krapette s'approcha de la princesse et fit d'une aura malsaine «si tu veux il y a toujours l'autre piaf...» en lui tappotant l'épaule.<br>Enfin arrivé jusqu'à la ville, ils coururent jusqu'au restaurant le plus proche, Boa trainait en retenant ses larmes. Luffy et Ace commandèrent tous les repas proposés à la carte, Umi #met ce que tu aime ;)# , Marco, du poulet, Boa... Du rhum?! Et Krapette du lait. Luffy tourna la tête et vit Law et Léa assit à une table.  
>«Hey Traguy! Tu viens manger avec nous ou tu préfère bécotter Léa?!<br>-Luffy ferme-là... Repondit Law  
>-Shishishi!»<p>

Law et sa petite amie arrivèrent à la table de Luffy. Léa ayant vu les larmes non dissimulées de Boa l'interrogea quand celle-ci s'affaisa sur la table pleurant encore plus. Krapette se pencha sur l'épaule et fit indifférente:  
>«Bah elle chialera moins souvent comme ça...»<p>

Fin ;p


End file.
